


Four Times Cas didn't know what was happening and two times Dean didn't

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Charakter Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Drunk Cas, First Time, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, Mark of Cain, Strippers & Strip Clubs, confused cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't always understand the human world, and it's up to Dean to show him those things. <br/>And from time to time, Cas can see more than Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Cas didn't know what was happening and two times Dean didn't

**Four times Cas didn't know what was happening and two times Dean didn't**

"What is happening, Dean?"  
Trying not to laugh, Dean took another shot of his drink. He knew it had been a brilliant idea to bring the virgin angel to a strip-club. Castiel was totally oblivious, he looked at Dean with a truly hilarious confused expression.  
"We're having fun, that's what's happening," Dean told him, smirking as he ordered another round of beers for them and Cas drained his in under a second. Chastity, the woman Dean had picked out for him, smiled seductively at Cas, who didn't even look at her but instead asked Dean with frightened eyes to get him out of there.  
"My friend here is dying for a night of fun," Dean whispered to Chastity. Cas stared at them both with such a stoic posture that Dean added: "Make sure he'll remember it."  
He then settled back and watched Cas deal with Chastity. It was kind of cute and irritating at the same time, an angel being totally confused with something as simple as hookups. (Dean decided to focus on it being irritating.)

Cas' eyes were sunken and unfocused. He stared at Dean but seemed to look right through him.   
"What's happening to me?" He whispered.  
Dean smirked and pushed him towards the couch so that he could sit the whole alcohol in his system out. "You're going to get a hangover, that's what."  
Cas shook his head vigorously. "No..." His voice was slurred. "I don't... I'm not s'pposed to have this."  
Dean practically forced him to sit down, still suppressing his laughter. "You're not making a whole lot of sense, dude." He turned around to get himself a beer from the kitchen. But suddenly, Cas grabbed his arm and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Only now did he take a moment to really look into Cas' eyes, past the veil of alcohol clouding them. And what he saw made him crouch next to the angel.  
"I should not be having emotions," Cas whispered, fear under lacing his dazed expression.  
In that moment, Dean didn't think. Cas was scared, afraid of something he couldn't control and that he'd never experienced before. Quite frankly, it scared the crap out of the angel.  
Dean gently laid a hand in Cas shoulder and waited until he really looked at him.   
"Don't worry, you're not going crazy." He did his best to smile. "Not on my watch."

There were blisters all over Cas' skin. His body was burning up and he could barely stand. From time to time, he yelled nonsense about fighting those leviathans he had swallowed along with all those souls from purgatory. He was barely holding himself up.  
Staring at the damage on his hands, Cas muttered to himself: "What's happening?"  
Dean looked up from Sam's laptop. "You screwed up, and now you're paying for it."  
His harsh tone of voice made Cas flinch. "Dean, I... I know I've made a mistake."  
Dean didn't answer. Mistake didn't even cover what Cas had done. Working with Crowley, crushing Sam's wall... Making Dean lose his best friend, the angel he had more feelings for than he liked to admit. And seeing Cas like this made this ache in his chest only worse.   
"I'm going to make this right," Cas said determined, meaning a whole different thing than Dean wanted fixed. 

Dean had never seen Cas so lost and nervous before. His bright, blue eyes looked at Dean and silently let himself completely go, giving Dean a kind of trust he'd never known before.   
Dean felt Cas' naked body tense a bit under him as he let his fingers brush softly the insides of his thighs to nudge his legs apart. Wanting Cas to relax more, Dean bend his head to kiss his swollen lips lightly.   
Cas gasped into the kiss as Dean entered him carefully with one finger. Dean broke the kiss and sucked in a deep breath as he felt Cas clench tightly around him. He heard the angel panting heavily under him, saw his eyes almost fully closed and couldn't believe that Cas had decided to give this to him.   
While working on opening Cas' hole further, he let his other hand roam all over Cas' muscular chest again, feeling the wild flutter of the angel's heart, then let his fingers trail down to Cas' cock to distract him a little when he inserted a second finger. Cas began to moan close to Dean's ear when he started to stroke him in a steady pace.   
Suddenly, Cas whole body went rigid and he gasped with wide eyes. "Dean, what...?" He gasped.  
Dean smirked and kissed him once again, playfully.   
"This was your sweet spot and only a bit of what you'll be feeling soon."

The mark was a bloody frenzy. It clouded his eyes, made him see, want and feel things that he couldn't control. And when there was a bit of a blue sky between those clouds Dean had to see the dirty trail of violence he'd drawn.   
This time, Dean just couldn't understand. Why everyone insisted on saving him even if it meant ending the world. Why Cas didn't just leave the bunker when Dean told him to. Because he damn well should have.  
There was a memory inside of him. It was of love, of unconditional coherence, but that seemed millennia away. What was left was only coldness and wrath.   
Now it were his fists hitting Cas' face again and again, until it was a mere pattern of blood. He didn't feel the skin cracking under his fists, he didn't even pay attention to what he was doing. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted Cas to stop following him around. Dean wanted him to just leave him alone _(so that he wouldn't have to see him like this)._  
The mark made him so irrationally angry that he realized much too late who he was beating up. And when he did, it hit him like a wave. Shock and shame made him freeze, and then walk away.  
For a second, he couldn't grasp that it had been his hands that had hurt Cas in this way. He couldn't imagine that he did something like this to Cas.  
But the mark suppressed that feeling only a few moments later.

Dean didn't know what was happening around him. He didn't want to know, he denied it though it was right in front of him. Because this wasn't supposed to happen. Ever.  
Cas' hands clutched weakly at his arms, and Dean did his best to hold him softly but safely.   
Dean felt the blood coming out of the wound in Cas' stomach soaking his jeans. The angel was shaking. Dean didn't dare to take a closer look at the wound.  
Suddenly, Cas tried to stand up.   
Frowning, Dean pushed him down again. "You need to rest."  
Cas shook his head vigorously. "No, you don't..." He coughed weakly. "Don't understand."  
"There's nothing to understand." Dean answered tightly, knowing damn well that it was a lie. But he couldn't think like that. He couldn't bare losing another part of him.  
"Dean-"  
"Don't." His voice was final but of course Cas didn't listen.  
"Please." Cas looked up at him with blood and tears all over his face. "You can't-"  
"Leave you here alone," Dean finished the sentence.   
Only a second later, he realized why Cas wanted him to go. But he didn't move a muscle. He wouldn't be anywhere else in this moment than right beside his angel.  
He did scream though, out of grief and in pain as the shadows of Cas' wings were burned forever into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Last scene inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr :)


End file.
